This invention relates to a pressure regulation valve device and more particularly, to a pressure regulation valve device for use in a high pressure system having a linear axial passage for high pressure fluid and wherein the pressure regulation valve is provided in the axial linear passage, whereby a secondary pressure is controlled regardless of the magnitude of a primary pressure so as to allow fluid to pass through the valve device under constant pressure.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of pressure regulation valve devices of the type in which the valve body is maintained under balanced conditions by providing pressure receiving faces which are subjected to pressures in the opposite directions, with the same cross-section area and in such a valve device, the valve body is designed to receive pressure fluids on the opposite faces of the valve body. In the above-type prior art pressure regulation valve device, since the valve seat is provided in the horizontal position within the valve body and the valve plate is adapted to seat on or unseat from the horizontal valve seat, the fluid is introduced within the valve main body on one side of the valve body and then diverges upwardly and downwardly to be applied on the other side of the valve body so as to maintain the valve body in balanced condition to allow the fluid to pass by the valve seat. When the pressure is applied against the valve seat in the direction for urging the valve plate to unseat from the valve seat, the valve plate is then subjected to the pressure in the opposite or valve closing direction to block the passage of the pressure fluid. Therefore, although the valve body of the prior art pressure regulation valve device can be maintained under balanced condition, the valve body encounters a great deal of fluid registance thereby making it difficult to maintain a reference pressure constant.